ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Ultra Techniques (Orion Continuity)
While Ultras from most of the Ultra Worlds, do follow the training of the Land of Giants, there are those occasional dark Ultras, who used techniques that are considered forbidden the Giants of Light. Prime among them where the deposed Nobles, who launched the Second Ultra Civil War. Note: Unlike the training Guide, this page is mainly about techniques specific to Dark Ultras. Techniques * [[Specium (SolZen321)|'Decium']]' Shot': Effectively the Specium ray but using the Anti-Matter version to Specium, Decium. It is forbidden simply because it can naturally only be used by a Dark Ultra. Like the Specium Ray, it is the bases for all of their other beam techniques. ** Dark Cluster: A sphere of evil energy is shot into the air, releasing a rainfall of dark energy bullets. The Cluster of Stronger Dark Ultras, has a homing effect. * Medical Rays: Unlike their Light Counterparts, Dark Ultras use their medical knowledge not to help but to harm. ** Dark Virus: All Ultras have Anti-Bodies, but theirs are based on Photonic Particles. Dark Ultras have been known to take said Anti-Bodies and transform them into a viral agent to inject, physically or by a beam, into a target. The result could range from a berserker rage to turning the victim into a thrall. Fortunately, this requires that the Ultra had/has great skill in Medical Ray/Techniques, so not all of them can do this. Due to their opposing natures, Ultras are resistant to this attack. *** Human Puppet: While not just humans, Dark Ultras can create, what are effectively Zombies, by manipulating monster cells, or their own dark viral anti-bodies. These being could retain their mind if used as a host, but are usually mindless thralls. *** Monster Empowerment: Some Dark Ultras can fire a beam to empowers a monster. This can range from increasing their aggression to actual physical changes. * Mental Techniques: ** Mind Control: Dark Ultras have been known to torment lesser being with their mental powers. It is not unheard of, for one to take control of a person's mind. *** Illusions: Some times Dark Ultras will use their mental powers to torment others by trapping them in illusions. The strong of will can fight this. ** Memory Erasure: In the name of their plans, Dark Ultras have been know to erase memories. Advance aliens and Light Ultras are immune to this. ** Aura of Horror: The more powerful Dark Ultras have been to have a presence which causes unexplained fear in others, even before their presence is known. This can affect even Ultras. However stronger willed beings can fight this, and Ultras who posses an Aura of Calm will naturally counter this sort of attack. * Physical: ** Light Drain: A technique seemingly specific for attacking Ultras, through physical contact, usually to the Color Timer, a Dark Ultra can drain a Light Ultra's Energy. The victim usually has to be weakened, or pinned down for this to work. The user also has to have more stamina than the victim which is why it is only used on injured opponents. ** Dark Claws: Some Dark Ultras gain claws due to their fall to the darkside. It is theorized to be due to becoming more monster like in nature. ** Dark Ripper: A Dark Ultra uses their dark energy to enhance their scratching attacks, to the point that they can fire arcs of energy with their swings. It is often only seen with Dark Ultras who have natural claws. * Dark Field: Dark Ultras typical use a negative bend in their phase energy. ** Dark Wave Shift: Another Anti-Ultra Technique, it changes the Phase of an already present Meta-Field to a negative Phase. ** Dark Field Deployment: Shown only by stronger Dark Ultras, A Dark Meta Field is created on its own. ** Darkness Manipulation: Seen used only by the more dangerous. Dark Ultras can gain power from Minus Energy, manipulate it and use Dark Fields as portals. Others * Darkness Conversion: A technique despised by other Dark Ultras, as it leads back to the Light. It is considered the opposite of the Light Drain techniques. One Dark Ultra absorbs the attack of another, but absorbs the attack and converts the energy into its positive form. This results in the Dark Ultra gaining part of the attacking Ultra's powers/nature (strength speed etc) and becoming a partially light side being. With continuous uses, the user will become a being of light, or will spontaneously finish the conversion. While most associated with Dark Ultras, Light Ultras can use this technique as well. See Also * Land of Giant's Combat Training Category:Orion Continuity Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Concepts